Currently, lithography is the most complicated and expensive process in mainstream microelectronic fabrication. As required chip feature sizes grow ever smaller, lithography techniques are continually updated to achieve the desired resolution. Projection lithography systems may be limited in resolution due to limitations in depth of field for high numerical aperture optics. For certain types of lithography, greater resolution may be achievable using contact methods, in which a mask is placed in contact with a substrate.